Be Careful What You Ed For
by KingOfMyOneTrueWorld
Summary: Eddy makes a wish, then finds out the meaning behind the phrase "Be careful what you wish for." Set after The Big Picture Show
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm KingOfMyOneTrueWorld. Thank you for checking out my first story, hope you enjoy. This story takes place after "Ed, Edd, N' Eddy's Big Picture Show".**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or its characters**

_"Man this is stupid."_

Eddy thought to himself as he sat in his desk, bored out of his mind. He was, once again, stuck in detention for doing something he shouldn't have done in class. But he wasn't alone this time around in this room however, for his best friends Ed and strangely enough Eddward (or Double D as most people called him), were in there with him.

Now, for anyone who knew the Ed's personally it isn't very surprising to see Ed stuck in detention, with Eddy but it is very shocking to see Double D, the smarter/smartest one of the three Eds, sitting in that very room. The idea itself was so unbelievable to the point where that if you told Rolf that Double D got detention he would laugh his ass off at first then after finding out you weren't kidding or lying he'd run all over the school screaming "GREAT NANO, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!" and then proceed to run all the way home crying like a baby.

But what Eddy did today in Science class however made getting detention unavoidable for all three Eds, much to Double D's dismay. When everyone who wasn't in that class found out what happened they expressed some sympathy for the hat wearing Ed boy.

Double D has never (before this point anyway) gotten detention despite being friends with two of the biggest troublemakers of Peach Creek, Jr. High. While it is true he had been "threatened" with detention a couple of times because of his friends actions, he always found a way out of it by doing odd jobs for the school staff during lunch and/or free period. Whether it be reorganizing the filing cabinet in the nurses office, running school clubs nobody cares about, washing all the teachers cars inside and out, and even going as far as helping the janitor clean all the boys bathrooms.

"_I wonder what sock head is doing_?" Eddy thought, "_I mean, he has to be done reading that book by now right?_", to answer these questions, he decided to turn his head to the far back row and Double D was doing. What he saw made him groin in annoyance, "You've gotta be kidding me," he whispered to himself, they're sitting in the middle of the last row was none other than Double D having his face shielded by his book, the same book he's been reading since he sat down in the detention room, which was an _hour_ ago.

"_For crying out loud what is, so interesting about that damn book anyway_?!" Eddy yelled in his mind, he squinted his eyes to see if he could make out the title of the book, now you maybe thinking to yourselves why doesn't Eddy just simply ask Double D what he's reading? Well he actually tried doing that earlier and in response Double D gave him an icy glare that said, "If you dare talk to me I'll make you wish you were with the Kanker sisters instead of me," which was enough of a hint for Eddy. After a few minutes straining his eyes to focus he finally found out the title of the book and when he did he instantly turned back in his seat and wished that he hadn't seen it.

The title of the book was "_101 Ways To Make Your Greedy Friend Pay For What He's Done To You_," after figuring out the book tittle the thoughts running through Eddy's head now were "_Is he really that mad at me?_", "_what am I going to do_?", and "_where do people find these kinds of books anyway?_"

Now at this point your all probably wondering the same thing, if Ed is with them then where is he, why hasn't he done anything stupid yet, and why doesn't Eddy just talk to him to get his mind off of Double D? Well are short greedy Ed boy would love nothing more than to do that, except there are three things stopping him from doing so. 1) Mr. Bore, the teacher and the one in charge of detention for today, made sure that the Ed's were as far away from each other as possible, placing Double D in the back row, Ed in the front row, and Eddy in the middle row 2) Mr. Bore is keeping an annoyingly close eye on Eddy, and 3) Ed is to busy crying his eyes out to do anything else at the moment.

Why is the lovable oaf crying?

Well you see Ed has tried to persuade his parents to let him see the midnight premier of the movie "Evil Tim vs. Dr. Horror vs. Shadow Eater Part VI: The Last Final Battle Part 2!" this Friday, but no matter what he said or did for his parents they would still say no. Lucky for Ed though after the "Eddy's Brother" incident a year ago most of the cul-de-sac kids, minus the Kankers of course, became friends with the Eds, including Ed's baby sister Sarah and with her help he managed to make a deal with their parents. If Ed could go this whole week without getting detention at school he could go see the movie but if he got detention just once during this whole week he would be banned from seeing it until it either came out on DVD or if it showed on TV and he would be banned from watching the other five earlier films of the series he owned until the sixth stopped showing in theaters entirely. Ed surprised everyone (even himself) when he managed to get through four days straight without doing something really stupid or getting in trouble once, but due to Eddy's stunt however Ed will have to keep his word and have to miss the world premier, ironically enough Ed got in trouble on the Friday of the movie's release.

To make a long story short, both Ed and Double D's misery is all Eddy's doing.

Eddy let out a frustrated sigh, he'll admit that the fiasco was mostly his doing but if Ed and Double D had just listened to him beforehand then neither of them would have gotten detention, he would have fixed the problem before it got worse and avoid getting detention altogether. But _no_ they had to jump to conclusions and try to "stop" him, which only made things worse in the end for the three Eds.

Eddy looked at his watch to see how much longer he and his friends would be stuck in the hell hole for students known as detention and when he looked at the time it made him want to tear his hair out.

"Forty five minutes," Eddy whispered to himself "Great, just great," he add sarcastically

So Eddy has to continue to deal with a very angry Double D, an overly upset Lumpy, and a teacher that won't take his watchful eyes away from him for a moment for forty-five more minutes.

Eddy laid his head flat on his desk with now only one remaining thought running through his head.

"_This sucks_"

"Finally," Eddy said as he stretched his stiff limbs "About time we get out of here huh boys?" he waited but didn't get a response from either of his friends. Double D put his book back into his bag, walked right past Eddy without even sparring a second glimpse, and went to where Ed was sitting, "Come on Ed its time to go," he told him gently. Ed slowly rose from his seat, "I'm gonna miss the premier Double D!" was all he said before he started bawling his eyes out once again. Double D put an arm around his distraught friend, "It will be okay Ed, it'll be okay," he reassured. Both Double D and Ed then left the detention room leaving Eddy all by himself, which annoyed him a little. "You guys are still using the silent treatment?" "Really now?" he asked out loud, even though his friends had already left the classroom "I know I probably deserve it and all but I mean come on," he continued "What's next, you guys gonna unfriend me on Facebook?"

"I hate to interrupt your outer thoughts Mr. Vera but I would like to remind you that detention is over and you can leave now," Mr. Bore said in an annoyed tone of voice. Eddy let out an annoyed groin, mumbled a quick "yes sir" then picked up his backpack from the floor before finally leaving the detention room himself.

To Eddy's surprise his friends hadn't gone very far despite getting a head start, Ed had apparently become so distraught about missing the movie he collapsed onto the floor of the hallway that led to the entrance/exit, with Double D trying in vain to pull Ed back up.

"Come on Ed, you know I can't carry or pull you all the way to your house by myself," The hat wearing Ed boy complained. Eddy was using every last bit of his will power to not laugh at the scene that was playing out in front of him. Double D, the second weakest kid of the entire school, first being Jimmy, trying to move Ed, the heaviest and strongest of… well about everyone in the entire town.

After watching this scene play out for a few more minutes, Eddy decided that now would be a good time to step in, "Need some help there Double D?" he asked with a hint of amusement. Double D just gave Eddy another glare and was about to say something until Ed started crying even louder than before, when this happened Double D let out a sigh of defeat before looking back up at Eddy.

"You and I are going to have a LONG discussion after we bring Ed home Eddy," Double D said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you say sock head," Eddy replied, rolling his eyes.

He walked over to where Double D was standing and grabbed Ed's left leg, while Double D grabbed Ed's right leg.

"Okay on the count of three, we pull," Eddy said, then started counting "1…2…3! Pull!"

Using all their strength, both Eddy and Double D started to pull Ed towards the exit doors. When they finally got outside they found a peculiar sight. About 15 feet to the right of the school's entrance was a giant gaping hole in the brick wall that was strangely shaped like Rolf if he were in a mid running position.

"_Man Rolf must have REALLY freaked out when he heard the news_," Eddy thought. The two standing Eds stared at the hole in wonderment for a minute or two more before getting back to their task at hand.

When they tried pulling Ed again however Double D suddenly fell to the ground holding his right side with a look of pain on his face "A stitch! I got a stitch!" he exclaimed in agony.

Eddy faced palmed "You got to be kidding me,"

Exhausted, annoyed, and pissed off. Those were the best words to describe how Eddy is feeling now as he lies on his bed going over todays events in his head, he was exhausted from helping Double D bring Ed all the way to his house, which took hour and a half to do. He was annoyed because of the "conversation" he had with Double D, which was just nothing but a shouting match between the two of them, And he was pissed off about how this whole entire day turned out for him and his pals.

While knowing full well a lot of this was his fault, Eddy couldn't help but put a small part of the blame onto the person that made him come up with the idea that lead to the science class stunt in the first place. The teacher in question was Mr. Peterson, the new math teacher of Peach Creek Jr. High after the old one retired.

Now Mr. Peterson wasn't a bad teacher, nor was he the meanest, if anything Mr. Peterson was probably one of the few likable teachers at the school, even The Kankers liked him to a certain extent. But he had 1 major problem in the way he taught that annoyed a lot of students. The new math teacher spoke _way_ to fast when he was speaking to his class, whether it be for notes, preparing or explaining the quiz/test, even when having a simple chat with a student he talks to fast

This annoyed Eddy immensely. The reason being is that Mr Peterson wants students to pay close attention to what he's saying so they can take good notes and prepare themselves for a test or quiz and not just copy from someone else's hard work to get by. So he makes everybody leave their math notebooks with him. So that means are scammer has to pay more attention than usual in this class than any other and it doesn't help that, as mentioned before, Mr. Peterson talks _way _to fast, making writing down notes very strenuous.

So it wasn't much of a surprise when Eddy had finally snapped and yelled at Mr. Peterson to "SLOW THE HELL DOWN!" as Eddy put it. Which lead to him being pulled out of class and being given probably one of the longest lectures he had ever been given by one teacher, which lead to him getting a somewhat shorter lecture from Double D, which lead to him coming up with an idea to get back at Mr Peterson for speaking so damn fast and for giving him a long as hell lecture, which lead up to Eddy's "stunt", and the rest was history.

"_Double D_" Eddy thought with annoyance and bitterness

Thinking about this whole mess more made him want to put a piece of the blame on the smart Ed as well. If Double D had just let Eddy explain the situation they probably could have avoided getting detention all together. Double D has never listened to or agreed with Eddy on just about anything. Ok sure, the scammer has been wrong on multiple occasions but it wouldn't hurt sock head to listen to him once in a while.

"_I mean he could at least…_" but before he could finish that thought his cell phone began to ring. Eddy got his phone out of his and answered it.

"Hello?"

"EDDY YOU LUG HEAD!"

Eddy instantly pulled the cell phone away from his now ringing ear. It was Ed's bratty younger sister Sarah, sounding angrier then ever. He had forgotten to check the caller ID on his phone before answering. _Big_ mistake.

"What do you want Sarah?" Eddy asked through clenched teeth.

"WHAT DO I WANT!? YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY I'M CALLING YOU FAT-HEAD! Sarah shouted through the phone.

"Actually no, I don't know why you're calling me, care to explain?" Eddy asked "How did you even get my cell phone number anyway?"

THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! THANKS TO YOU, MY GULLIBLE YET VERY LOVABLE BIG BROTHER CAN'T GO SEE HIS MOVIE!"

The short-tempered Ed groaned

It was times like these that made Eddy want nothing more than to change certain parts of his and his friend's confrontation with his older brother last year, specifically having Sarah show up when she did. After seeing how horrible Eddy's older brother was, she decided she didn't want to end up like that, so she decided to be more loving towards her own brother Ed. Eventually Ed finally got the brother-sister relationship he had always wanted with Sarah. Everybody living in the cul-de-sac thought there new bound was cute and long overdue. For a while Eddy thought that way too,but then he found out how much of a pain in the ass it would be for him. To Eddy, Sarah had changed for the worst, she had changed from an annoying brat of a younger sister who loved getting her older brother in trouble to an annoying _overprotective_ brat of a younger sister.

It especially didn't help matters that, while Eddy's problems with Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, and even Jonny, had been dealt with and he was now friends with them, his problems with the little brat had only gotten worse. Since the brat believed Ed only got into any major trouble when he hung out with Eddy she blamed everything on the leading Ed, so all of her anger that used to be directed at Ed was now directed towards Eddy. Which was being very clear at the moment.

"Ed is the one who has a reason to be angry not you. To me, you don't have any reason to be pissed," Eddy said in a matter of factly tone of voice.

"Don't have a reason to be pissed?!" Sarah screamed in disbelief, "Do you know how much time and effort Ed and I had put in just to have are parents even consider are initial proposition?! We had to practically stack the entire deck against poor Ed just to get are parents to even agree to the stupid deal! Now all that time and hard work we had put in was for nothing! What makes it even worse is that Ed was so damn close to holding up his end of the bargain and if you hadn't ruined it like you did everything would have been perfect! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT EDDY!"

"Look I'm sorry ok? There's nothing I can do. I wish I could fix this whole mess but I can't, all I can say is that I'm sorry" The scammer said trying to sound as sincere as possibly.

"Oh you're going to be REAL sorry when I'm through with you!" Sarah screamed "Next time I see you I'm gonna-," but just when she was about to finish her threat she was suddenly interrupted, Eddy heard someone burst into the room Sarah was calling in over the phone.

"Jimmy what's wrong?" Sarah asked in concern, forgetting that Eddy was still on the phone listening to what was going on.

"Sarah, come quick! Your mother is trying to get rid of Ed's comics!" Jimmy shouted in a mix of fear and concern

"What! Which ones?!"

"The one's that tie into that scary movie Ed wanted to see so bad!"

"Oh no, not those! There are the only things keeping him sane at this point!"

Eddy was just about to hang up when Sarah suddenly spoke into the phone again "I'll deal with you later Fat-Head! HANG ON BIG BROTHER! BABY SISTER IS COMING TO THE RESCUE!" After that she finally hung up the phone.

"Oh this is just great," Eddy said sarcastically to himself "First my perfect prank went horribly wrong, then having to drag Ed all the way to his house practically by myself since Double D was "hurt", and now I got princess bratty pants out to get me. This day just keeps getting better and better."

Eddy laid back on his bed and just stared up at the ceiling. Why did he have to the bad guy in all this? Why didn't Double D, after all this time, not trust him more? Why did Ed have to make such a ridicules deal with his parents just to see a stupid movie? With all these questions in mind the scammer was starting to reconsider his whole friendship with those two.

Sure they've had some good times and after last year, they had finally gotten the recognition and friendship they had always wanted from the rest of the cul-de-sac kids (well most of them anyway) but there other problems still haven't been resolved, like there Kanker problem, or their school problems, or even some of their own personal problems. For the most part all their bond has truly ever given them was pain, agony, more pain, sorrow, and even more pain.

Like now for example, Ed missed his greatest opportunity to see the movie he had been dying to see for the last three years, Double D's perfect record was now tarnished, and Eddy was stuck feeling like a complete asshole with nobody to help him out or make him feel better.

"I wish we never_,_" Eddy said out loud "The three of us and everyone would have been better for it." He let out one last sigh then got up from his bed, grabbed his night-clothes, and headed to the bathroom to start his usual night routine.

"No bro please stop, I'll do anything! Don't put me back in grandpa's closet! No, no, NO!" At that moment Eddy awoke in a cold sweat, he shivered in fear and looked around frantically in his room. He then let out a sigh of relief "_Oh thank god it was just a nightmare,_" Eddy thought, "_I knew I shouldn't have had that apple pie before bed._"

The Eddy was about to go back to bed when he suddenly heard a loud crashing noise. "_What was that_?" he thought nervously. He waited for a few moments then he heard another loud crash. "It sounds like it came from the kitchen," he whispered to himself, nervousness very clear in his voice. Without wasting anymore time, Eddy grabbed his prized hockey stick and, despite his growing nervousness, decided to check everything out.

He slowly made his way towards the kitchen as slow and as quiet as he could. A few minutes later Eddy finally made it to the opening that lead to the kitchen. He slowly peeks around the corner to see if there was anybody in their but it was too dark. Ever so slowly with his heart racing a mile a minute, he moved his shaky hand toward the light switch and flicked it up. Once the lights came on Eddy took a good look inside the kitchen before stepping into the room, hockey stick in hand. After looking around he found out what those crashing noises, there on the floor were two now shattered potted plants. Eddy face palmed at the sight "Oh, great I get all worked over my mom's stupid plants," he said with annoyance. Deciding not to bother with the clean up until the morning, he turned around and headed back to his room to get back to his room.

"I knew mom shouldn't have let dad be the one to hang those stupid plants in the kitchen," Eddy grumbled as he continued his trek back to his room. Once he got to his room door he grabbed the knob, turned it, and was greeted with a horrifying sight when he opened the door. There on his bed sat a humanoid like shadowy creature staring down at the floor with a hat of some kind covering its eyes. Eddy was frozen in fear, his heart just about ready to burst right out his chest as he continued to stare at this…_thing_.

"L-L-Listen you…you…whatever you are! G-G-Get out of my r-r-room and my h-h-house right n-n-now! Because I got a w-w-weapon and I'm n-n-not afraid to u-u-use it!" Eddy said with his hockey stick tight in his grasp, he was trying to sound tough and forceful but was only coming off as scared and nervous. Then in a blink of an eye the creature went from sitting on Eddy's bed to now standing only mere inches away from the scammer. In one quick motion the thing grabbed the hockey stick away from Eddy and the object in question disappeared with a 'poof'.

After seeing his only line of defense being taken away, Eddy let out a scream before he ran away from the creature as fast as his feet could carry him. He ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door. He filled the sink with water and dunked his head in a couple of times before looking at himself in the mirror, "Come on Eddy get a hold of yourself," he told his reflection, trying to calm his fears and rapid heart beat while also trying to build confidants in himself "Your supposed to be a man dammit not a wuss! Are you going to let this…whatever it is push you around? No! So go back in there and show that thing whose boss!" Just when turned to the door, ready to face the creature head on, the bathroom light turned off for a second then came back on, with the creature now standing right in front of the bathroom door, Eddy's only escape. As a last-ditch effort to "wake up" Eddy went to the toilet, and dunked his in multiple times. When he looked back the creature was still there, meaning Eddy wasn't dreaming

All the confidence the leading Ed had gathered up disappeared, and was replaced with the fear he had just tried to get rid of moments ago. The creature began to move closer towards Eddy, but with each step the creature took the scammer took two steps back. Eddy continued to back up until he hit the wall "_Why the hell does my bathroom NOT have a window_?!" he thought in panic. The only thing he could do now was close his eyes and wait for whatever was going to happen to him, as he heard the creature creep closer to him. Eddy took a quick peek to see that the creature had stopped about seven inches away from the scammer, then he covered his eyes again. Eddy was more scared than he had ever been in his life, his thoughts were in a panic, he was frozen in fear, and there was no way out for him.

Eddy was beyond scared.

…That is, until the thing finally spoke to him

"Hiya shorty!"

All the fear, panic, and nervousness Eddy was feeling vanished and it was immediately replaced with utter confusion. That had to be the most happy-go-lucky tone of voice the scammer had ever heard and considering some of the people he knew that's an accomplishment in itself. Eddy uncovered his eyes and decided to actually get a good look at the creature, when he did he wanted to punch himself in the face for being so damn scared. "_You can't be serious?_" he thought, the thing didn't look scary in the slightest and the smile it had on didn't help it in the fear department either.

The creature was indeed human like but had a cat-like appearance, its ears, face, nose, eyes, and tail were all cat based, it even had cat-like whiskers. It had grey fur, which made its gold-colored eyes stand out. But probably the weirdest part about this cat creature's whole appearance was its choice in clothing. It had a wizard style hat that was slightly bent at the top with two holes for its ears, a long sleeve zip up vest, slightly beat up trousers, a belt, hiker boots, and gloves. To Eddy, the clothes themselves weren't to weird, he's seen stranger (Rolf sea cucumber suit came to mind) but what made it weird was the color, most of the whole attire was blue. Everything from the hat, the trousers, the boots, and even the belt buckle was dark blue with the zipper being colored a slightly lighter shade of blue. The only pieces of clothing that weren't blue were the gloves and belt, which were colored dark grey.

Eddy had a ton of questions going through his mind at this point, like why is this thing here? What did it want from him? Why is most of its attire colored blue? How could he get filthy rich from this?

"Hey shorty you in there? You who earth to shorty" the creature said, waving its gloved hand in front of Eddy's face.

The scanner snapped back to the situation at hand. He was about to respond until he was hit with a realization, namely what the creature was addressing him as. "_Shorty?_" he thought, "_Did this cat…person…thing just call me shorty?_"

After realizing this cat creature was taking a jab at his height, Eddy decided to do the most rational thing to the creature that had made his hockey stick disappear into thin air by a simple touch of its hand: he got right into its face and yelled at it.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTY?!" He shouted angrily.

The cat person just stared at him with a blank expression for a moment or two before it smiled again and poked Eddy in the forehead playfully.

"You silly, who else could I be talking about?" it asked teasingly

"I ain't short!"

"No, your definitely short."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"…."

"….!"

"You totally are."

"GAH!"

At this point Eddy was getting more and more irritated by the second.

"You really should really calm down Eddy I'm just messing with ay," The cat person said that oh so happy-go-lucky tone of voice the scammer was quickly getting sick of.

"Don't tell me to - Wait how do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you Eddy my boy, I know about your age, all your scams, your two friends, and even about that time you had a nightmare about seeing your grandfather and grandmother "doing the do" so to speak," the cat person answered, with a sly smile growing on its face.

"Listen you..you…cat… WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" he finally asked, the aggravation now being very clear in his voice.

"Oh how rude of me," the cat started taking his hat off, putting it to his chest and bowing "Gemini Cat is the name, magic is my game. When you want the best of the best I'm the guy that beats the rest!" after that the Cat person now named Gemini put his hat back on with a grin plastered on his face.

Eddy just stared at the cat with a questionable look on his face. Seeing this made Gemini drop the grin from his face and replace it with a look of confusion.

"What?"

"Your name is Gemini?" Eddy asked raising a brow

"Yes, what's wrong with my name?" Gemini asked

"Isn't that like a girl's name or something?"

After asking that question, the look of anger on Gemini's face told Eddy he diffidently asked the _wrong_ question.

"OH YOU JUST HAD TO ASK THE DIDN'T YOU?!" Gemini shouted angrily, Eddy could literally feel his entire house shaking from the sheer volume of the cat person's voice, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I **HATE** THAT QUESTION?! CAN'T I HAVE JUST ONE CONVERSATION WITHOUT THAT BEING ASKED OR BROUGHT UP?! IT'S LIKE EVERY TIME I INTRODUCE MYSELF TO SOMEBODY, WHETHER THEY BE HUMAN OR NOT, THEY ALWAYS HAVE TO ASK THAT JACKASS OF A QUES…." Gemini stopped himself from yelling when he realized that he was making the house shake and was scaring the living day lights out of Eddy…..again.

Gemini took a deep breath to calm himself down then cleared his throat before speaking again "Sorry about that," he said with an apologetic smile while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I just get **really angry **when somebody asks me that."

"I'll…keep that in mind," Eddy replied, trying to get back his composer, "Are there any other questions I shouldn't ask that I should know about?" the scammer asked, not wanting to anger the cat creature like that again.

"Nope, that's the only question, Eddy."

"Okay what are you doing here?"

Gemini's happy smile came back to his face.

"I'm glad you asked! But before we get to that, lets change this scenery and those clothes of yours shall we?" and with just a snap of his fingers the two were suddenly back in Eddy's room and Eddy was now wearing his regular attire.

"How'd you do that?!"

"Weren't you paying attention Eddy? What am I saying, of course you weren't, as I stated before, magic is my game! "

"Well then maybe with your magic powers you and me could-,"

"No Eddy, you will not make me help you get rich quick by making me perform a magic show but I am going to grant a wish of yours,"

"Really?! No Foolin?!" Eddy asked happily "I'm gonna be rich!" he was literally jumping for joy at this point, Gemini could practically see the dollar signs dancing in the scammer's eyes.

"_Aww_ _how adorable he's like a cute greedy baby,_" Gemini thought with amusement, "yes Eddy, but there is a slight catch," after that sentence all of Eddy's greedy joy came to a halt.

"A catch?" He asked, the last word laced with disdain, he hated when a deal that wasn't made by him had a catch "What kind of catch?"

"Oh nothing major, you just have to sign this," with another snap of his fingers, Gemini made a floating parchment appeared with a weird language on it and at the bottom of the paper, a blank line and an X on the side of it, "Just sign here and we will be all set," he added making a floating pen appear in front of Eddy

"Uh what is this for exactly?" Eddy asked, he did not like the look at this

"It's a contract."

"What's with the weird writing on it?"

"It's written in ancient writing Eddy."

"Why's that?"

"Because that's how all are contracts are written where i come from and it looks cool."

"What is it supposed to do?"

"Well think of it as a magic permission slip" Gemini explained "It'll give me permission to change your life accordingly to your wish."

Eddy raised a brow with a skeptical look on his face "Why do I have to sign a stupid contract for you to do that?"

"That's just how it works in my world."

"Well I ain't gonna sign it," he said turning away from the floated piece of paper, he did not want to get screwed over in this deal "If I sign that you might take my soul or something."

Gemini just rolled his eyes "Oh please Eddy, I wouldn't want your soul even if you gave it to me on a silver platter. Look, its like I said its like I said a second ago it's like a permission slip to let me grant your wish, that's pretty much all it is,"

Eddy still didn't look convinced "Give me one good reason I should sign that? And it better be a really good reason," he said, stressing out the word really.

"I'll give you two hundred bucks if you sign it."

Eddy's jaw practically hit the floor "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he asked, his voice filled with sheer joy.

Gemini chuckled before digging into his pocket and digging out two hundred-dollar bills "Now do we have a deal?"

"YOU DAMN RIGHT WE GOT A DEAL!" Eddy took the money right out of Gemini's hand, grabbed the pen, and signed the parchment paper, all while wearing a giant maniac grin.

"Wonderful!" Gemini grabbed the contract and pen and made them disappear into thin air.

"Now there's just one last thing to do," the cat said, the smile never leaving his face.

"What's that?" Eddy asked, not sounding interested and never once taking his eyes off the money he was given.

"It's nothing really," Gemini once again snapped his fingers, and Eddy's hockey stick, the very same one the cat made disappear earlier, was brought back but this time in Gemini's hands, "I just have to knock you out first."

"Yeah sure, whatever" Eddy replied, it only took him a few moments to let Gemini's words to actually sink in, when they did the scammer's eyes widened and he turned around to face the cat.

"Wait, what?"

_Thwack!_

**That's it for the first chapter folks! It took me forever to get this finished.**

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a review to let me know. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated.**

**Thank you, KOMOTW =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again ladies and gentlemen. I sincerely apologies for not updating in a long while. I have been very busy with other projects, but here it is, the second chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Eddy._"

_…__._

"Eddy, its time to get up_._"

….

"EDDY!"

…..

"Dammit, I must have hit him harder than I thought. Well I guess its time for the last resort tactic. Eddy come quick! Some guy is about to put a dollar bill in a blender! "

Immediately after hearing that, the scammer's eyes flew open and he was immediately back up on his feet as if he wasn't knocked out at all and looking very angry.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT INNOCENT DOLLAR YOU SICK BASTARD!" Eddy screamed, ready to fight to protect that 'innocent' green piece of paper with all his might. It only took Eddy a few seconds to realize that there wasn't a guy, or a blender, or a dollar around to be seen and that he was still in his room while also still wearing his regular yellow shirt, jeans, and red sneakers. The scammer suddenly heard the sound of slow clapping coming from behind him, he turned around fast to see who it was. When he did Eddy scowled, it was none other than Gemini Cat, in all his feline blue clothed glory.

"Bravo, well done Eddy. That was a great display of emotion right there." Gemini sarcastically complemented with a mocking smirk on his face as he stopped his slow clapping. "You had me convinced you actually were going to risk your own well-being to save _one _measly dollar." Eddy just continued to stare at the cat person with the scowl still plastered on his face, "You're making fun of me aren't you?" Eddy asked accusingly.

Gemini shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, I just work with whatever you give me. Oh before I forget," Gemini snapped his fingers and with a "poof" Eddy's hockey stick appeared again but this time broken. "Sorry about the knocking you unconscious and breaking your favorite hockey stick." The cat snapped his fingers again and the object disappeared. At first Eddy wasn't sure what the cat person was talking about but then soon remembered that Gemini had indeed knocked him out, with Eddy's favorite hockey stick no less. "Oh yeah, don't worry about it." he replied in nonchalant tone

Gemini looked at Eddy with a mixture of surprise and confusion showing on his face, "You mean to tell me you're perfectly okay with getting knocked out and having something of yours broken?" Eddy gave the cat person a shrug of his own "Well first off, no I'm not okay with getting knocked out but considering you can make things disappear with just a tough I don't want to bush my luck and secondly I got two hundred bucks now, I can buy a new hockey stick plus all the jawbreakers I can eat!" the leading Ed boy replied, greediness seeping from his voice as he thought of money he had received.

The cat wizard chuckled, "Wow shorty your actually using logic for once, I have to admit that actually surprised me." Gemini said in his oh so teasing voice that was quickly starting to get on Eddy's nerves.

"STOP CALLING ME SHORTY!"

"Would you prefer it if I were to call you skipper instead?"

"….."

"Well?"

"Alright, alright fine you can call me shorty but don't do it to often got it!"

"No promises shorty."

Eddy face palmed and let out an annoyed sigh, "_This cat…. wizard…. guy is really starting to piss me off. Though on the bright side I got $200 smackeroos out of-_" Then suddenly Eddy was hit with a realization and he soon began to freak out "Wait where are they?! I had them in my hand earlier so where are they!" the leading Ed was in a panic frenzy as he looked all over his room in desperation.

"What are you freaking out about now?" Gemini asked, "Your actually freaking out more than when you first saw me." The scammer grabbed the cat wizard's vest and clung to it as if he were holding on for dear life. "The two one hundred-dollar bills you gave me! I can't find them anywhere!" Eddy stared up at Gemini with pleading eyes, "Do you have any idea where they could have gone!?"

"Oh relax shorty," Gemini said in a calm yet happy voice, "I put your money in a safe place right after I knocked the day lights out of you." The scammer let go of the cat wizard's vest and let out a huge sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, I was about ready to have a heart attack." Eddy then outstretched his hands, "Okay fur ball, just snap those fingers and get me back my cash!" Eddy said while wearing his trademark greedy grin. Gemini just gave the leading Ed a look, "Are you sure you want the money back right now Eddy my boy?"

Eddy started to become aggravated, "Yes! So get to snapping those fingers quick so I can get my money back!"

Gemini gave the scammer a mischievous smile, "Well if you insist shorty." And with that, Gemini snapped his fingers.

Eddy once again got his greedy grin back, staring at his hands just waiting for his cash to reappear into his palms. His joyfulness was cut short when he suddenly heard a creaking sound, then by a louder creaking sound. The scammer had to only take a look a Gemini's mischievous smile to know the right words to say at that moment, "Oh this can't be good."

Just as soon as Eddy said that, giant pieces of Eddy's ceiling and some debris from the attic landed right on top of him even before he could let out a yelp.

Gemini let out a small chuckled, "_That was just way to easy_" he thought. The cat wizard snapped his fingers again and all the debris levitated off the ground, revealing a now battered up Eddy who was staring up with a look of pain on his face.

Gemini looked at a specific piece of debris from Eddy's ceiling, which had two bills taped to it, "Ah here they are!" he quickly but carefully took both taped bills off the ceiling slab. With another snap there was a poof and everything was mostly back to how it was a little while ago, except for Eddy who was still on the floor in pain.

"Hey shorty do you still want these?" he asked waving the money around. Just as the sentence left Gemini's mouth, Eddy quickly sat up and grabbed the money in one swipe, then he carefully put the money into his wallet. The scammer got to his feet, dusted himself off, and shot Gemini a nasty glare. The cat wizard just smiled in response to the glare, "Sorry about that shorty," he apologized "I just couldn't resist." Gemini snapped his fingers and with a poof Eddy was back to full health, even the small bruises were gone but it did nothing to diminish the anger behind Eddy's glare.

Gemini simply chuckled at the scammer's endless rage. "Whats wrong Eddy? You don't like me being here?" Gemini asked in mock sadness, "Does my mere presence make you angry?"

"Honestly fur ball you still being here makes me want to-" Eddy stopped himself in mid rant, realization hitting him once again, "Hey wait a minute! Why ARE you still here!?"

Gemini tilted his heads to the side in confusion, "What do mean?"

"I mean, if you granted my 'wish" then why are you still here!? You should have left by now if you granted the damn thing!" Eddy shouted , "And for that matter, why hasn't anything changed yet!? Everything is still the same as before! Where are the money bag chairs that are suppose to be filled with real money?! Where is the 70 inch flat screen TV?! Where are all the special edition jawbreakers?! And most importantly, where are all the hot chicks?! "

"Well, you see-" Gemini started before being interrupted by the now infuriated Ed boy.

"I knew it! you ripped me off didn't you?!" he yelled out.

"Eddy, I didn't-"

"I should never have signed that dumb contract!"

"Eddy just let me-"

"I bet this was your plan all along wasn't it?!"

"Eddy if you just give me-"

"Better than the rest my ass! Your magic absolutely sucks!"

"SILENCE!" Gemini finally screamed in anger, which once again made Eddy's entire house shack and made the scammer shack with fear once again. "DON'T YOU EVER DISRESPECT AND/OR QUESTION MY CREDIBILITY AS A WIZARD! GOT IT!?" Eddy's heart was practically beating a mile a minute with the fear he was feeling at this moment, it took all of his remaining will power just to give a response. "G-g-got it," the scammer whispered just loud enough for Gemini to hear, it was all he could muster to say.

"Splendid." and just like that Gemini was back to his usual happy self as if nothing happened, much to Eddy's bewilderment and relief, he really needed to stop letting his anger get the better of him for the time being. "I'll explain everything to you Eddy my boy, all you need to do is be quite, pay attention, and follow me," And with that Gemini snapped his fingers once again making Eddy's door that led to the backyard open automatically, "Think you can do that?" Eddy, not wanting to make things worse for himself and to finally get some answers, made a gestured to the door and simply said "After you fur ball".

* * *

**There you go folks! Once again I apologies for the long wait and for the short chapter I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer. Until then thanks for reading, please leave a review, and I will see you next time! =D**


End file.
